


Pretty Please?

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pegging, Smut, does this count as marathon sex??, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange wants to use Eren for an experiment, but Levi doesn't want to mess up his schedule.</p><p>PWP for seriousfangirl97</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfangirl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/gifts).



> This is for seriousfangirl97, for being an amazing friend, guide, teacher, therapist, person, writer and member if this fandom. I couldn't have asked for a better friend and the story you wrote for CONS was amazing ❤❤
> 
> Mushy stuff out the way, this is graphic smut and my first attempt at pegging. Enjoy I guess?

The door swung open violently, rusted iron hinges screeching and oak slamming against cobblestone as a gust of wind rushed into the room.

"LEEEEVI!" Squawked the scientist in the doorway.

"What do you want four-eyes?" Humanity's strongest questioned dryly, punctuating his sentence with a sip from the pristine teacup in his hand.

The scientist grinned like a wolf, speeding up to him.

"What's Eren's schedule tomorrow?" Hange asked excitedly, glasses gleaming in the dim candlelight, despite the fact that they were extremely grimy.

"He's got combat training from hell in the morning, and the rest of the day he's cleaning. With me." Levi answered lamely.

"I am?" Questioned the titan shifter, who had been cowering behind his superior ever since the door was so violently kicked open.

"You don't suppose that I could just, y'know-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence!" She wailed.

"I already knew what you were going to say. No, you can't have Jaeger to study at any point tomorrow."

"But-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He has his schedule, no changing it."

"Please Levi?"

"No. I already told you, you can't take Jaeger."

"Pleease?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Just leave me alone. Jaeger, go to the bunks. I want you up and dressed at the crack of dawn for training. And you'd better wear your harness correctly, I don't take sloppy harnessing kindly."

"Yessir." The boy nodded and scampered off, speeding up once he neared Hange.

"Bye Eren!" Hange called to him.

"Uh… bye!" Eren called hesitantly down the hall.

"Well?" Said Levi once Eren had left, taking a sip from his tea. "What are you waiting for? Fuck off, I have paperwork to do."

"Wouldn't it be better to do it in your office?" Hange asked casually.

"Fuck off." Levi sneered.

"Okay, okay. Jeez I'm going." She said, rolling her eyes before moving closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Love you too," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder. "But you can be a pain in my ass."

Hange snorted in laughter, pulling back and smiling at him before running off.

She needed to find a way to have Eren for experiments tomorrow. But how…

Levi set down his quill, finally finishing the fuckton of paperwork he had to do and sighing in relief.

This Jaeger brat came with a fuckton of paperwork from the brass that's for sure. He thought tiredly.

He stared at the clock through the candlelight.

Half past midnight, fuck, it was late.

Like a cat, Levi stretched at his stiff limbs, arms reaching above his head.

"I need a fucking shower." He murmured, scratching the back of his head.

He stood up, walking to the door and exiting his office and heading down the hall and up a flight of stairs to his quarters.

He wrenched open the door, storming in and charging towards his private bathroom, stripping off once inside and dumping his clothes in his laundry basket.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet, feeling the barely warm droplets of water pepper his skin.

He reached for the worn down soap bar (he needed to replace that soon) and rubbed it across his body, lathering himself.

He quickly rinsed off the suds and stepped out of the shower after turning off the faucet, grabbing his towel and running it along his body to dry himself, wrapping it around his waist once he was done and exiting the bathroom.

When he returned to his quarters this was the sight he saw before him;

Hange Zoë, fully naked, hair loose and spilling over her scarred shoulders with a sultry smirk on her lips, lying on her side on his bed, a lightweight metal cock strapped onto her body around the hips and thighs.

Fuck.

"Hello dear." She purred, dark amber eyes flashing behind her silver rimmed spectacles.

"…Four eyes… why are you in my room?" He managed to get out, voice tight and feeling blood rush to his bottom half.

"You seemed stressed…" she pouted. "Thought I'd relieve you, why? Are you not happy to see me?" She stuck out her bottom lip childishly.

Levi chuckled to himself. He could do with some stress relief, and as much as he hated to admit it, anal sex had to be one of his biggest weaknesses. With no doubt regular sex with Hange was amazing, but there was something about how she would ram into his prostate with that thing, how he wasn't in control and he could just submit to her, the pure, unbridled pleasure he got from it… now that was something else.

He smirked an dropped his towel, revealing his rapidly hardening cock.

"Happy to see you?" He murmured sexily, sauntering over to his lover. "I'm fucking overjoyed to see you…" he purred as he pulled her into a kiss, immediately nibbling on her bottom lip as he climbed onto his bed, feeling the cool metal of the fake cock rub against his abdomen, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Not gonna pick that up?" Hange murmured playfully against his lips, referring to the towel.

"Can't be bothered." Levi shrugged, moving one hand from her hair to grope one of her breasts.

Hange moaned into the kiss, pushing Levi onto his back and hands wandering downwards to grip his cock.

"Nope, it's all about you tonight sweetheart, don't waste time pleasuring me." She purred, trailing her lips down to bite at the juncture between his neck and shoulders, hands starting to pump his cock as he hissed in pleasure.

He gasped when her lips fell upon his left nipple, placing a warm kiss on it and biting the small nub, hands continuing tirelessly in their slow-fast-slow rhythm, whining when her thumb caught under the cockhead.

"Ah~" he whined softly, shivering slightly.

Her lips trailed lower, kissing, nipping and sucking at any flesh she could get her lips on, tracing her tongue in small, ticklish circles around his belly button and climbing lower, lower until the tip of her tongue met with the slit of his cock.

Hange looked up at him, hazel eyes swimming with lust, desire and silent promises of all the dirty things that she would do to him.

"Oh dear god." He gasped quietly, it seriously turned him on when she looked at him like that, and to prove that she felt him harden slightly in her hand.

Her tongue flicked against the tender slit in short, staccato swipes, making him gasp and shudder. The swipes got harder as she increased pressure, eventually parting her lips and taking him in up to the bottom of the head, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around it.

His hips bucked involuntarily, hands immediately threading and knotting into her hair and means of restraint.

She bobbed her head, mimicking the rhythm of her hand, taking more and more of him in each time.

"F-fuh-fuuck…" he hissed, head tipping back. Hane wedged a hand between the strap on and her skin to pleasure herself, Levi's eyes following her every move as a moan rumbled out of both throats. "Ha-Hange!"

She sped up, pressing a bulging vein on his cock with her tongue, slipping a finger into herself as the sounds of his pleasure increased.

"Fuck!~ Sh-Shit!~ ahh!~"

His grip on her hair tightened, back arching slightly and thighs jerking.

"Hange! Oh Hange for the love of god FUCK!" He gasped, nearing euphoria. "Yes! Fuck! Shit! Ah! HANGE!" He cried out, head arching into the pillow as his back arched and hips bucked as he came in her mouth.

She pulled away once she had swallowed his release, wiping her lips and pulling her panting, over sensitive lover into a heated and lustful kiss, allowing him to taste the bitter flavour on her tongue.

She pulled back, leaving him still rather dazed as she reached under his bed to pull a small glass bottle filled with a clear lubricant, uncapping it and pouring some onto her hand and rubbing them together to spread the liquid across her rough palms and in between her fingers.

She slid a hand under his balls to his ass hole, rubbing small circles around it, cock coming back to life with the gentle stimulation.

The muscles in his abdomen flexed as he whimpered, still insanely sensitive from his orgasm.

"Hangeee…" he whimpered, squirming slightly as she pressed a cold, lubricated finger inside, breath hitching and catching in his throat.

She probed the finger further, gently touching a small fleshy lump before withdrawing her finger quickly, re-entering with two and stretching them open as his legs began to shake with a low groan, beads of fluid already dripping from the head of his cock and onto his toned abdomen as she pulled them out to rub along the rim of his hole.

She continued the process slowly, relaxing and prepping his body for what was to come.

"S-Stop fucking teasing me!" He groaned, gripping her wrist.

Hange grinned softly.

"Now now Levi, I'm just prepping you." She purred, kissing his nose.

"I'm more than ready, so hurry up and fuck me in the ass already." He growled, pulling her fingers out and lubing up the false cock impatiently.

"Well someone's impatient." She chuckled lowly, nipping him with her teeth just below the ear and gently pumping his cock in her hand.

"I just really fucking need you right now." He whispered in her ear, voice dripping with lust, guiding her to his hole.

"Ready Levi?"

He nodded, spreading his legs for her, so his knees were in line with her hips.

She slowly pushed in, feeling his nails start to dig into her back. Once fully in, Levi shifted his hips, altering the angle and rolling them to match Hange's slow rhythm.

Levi wrapped his legs around Hange's waist, urging her to move faster with a harsh roll of his hips.

"Mhm… easy now, we don't want this over too soon now do we, sweetheart?" She chuckled breathily in his ear, feeling the strap on start to massage her clit.

"It won't be, you know I last longer than- fuck!~" he growled, sentence cut off by a loud moan as she increased the force of her rhythm, starting to pound into him. "Fuck!~ Shit!~ Hah-Hange YESS!" He cried out, back arching.

Normally, Levi wasn't the vocal one in bed, normally staying relatively quiet during sex, unless it was a situation like this of course, where he just let everything loose and let go of control.

"Hange! Hange! Right there! Fuck me harder!" He practically screamed, snapping his hips up to meet her halfway as his shaking hands danced around her body, leaving small red nail marks and groping anything he could get his hands on.

Hange's breath grew shallow as the pleasure began to mount, Levi's eager hands gripping her breasts to grope them roughly.

"Now Levi," she husked, licking the shell of his ear. "We don't want to wake everyone up now, do we?"

"It's your FUCKing fault I'm screaming." He hissed, ducking his head down and looping his tongue over a hardened nipple, earning a breathy sigh.

"Mhm, Leevi~" she moaned, voice smooth and high pitched, hips bucking and driving the fake cock faster and harder into him.

Levi reached back up and bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder to suppress the loud moans of pleasure, Hange crying out at the sudden pain and pleasure as he regressed to sucking and lapping at the tender, bruised skin.

"Mmhm… ah!~ Hange, I-I- ah!~" He cried as she pushed him back down onto the bed, fucking him with relentless force and speed. "Ah! Ah! Ha-ah! Hange! Hange! Hange!"

His back arched with a loud cry, hips bucking and whole body jerking as his release shot all over his toned abdomen, white, sticky and squelching between the friction of their moving bodies. But she didn't stop there. She kept going, kept thrusting into his quivering body in a relentless rhythm.

"Sorry sweetie," she growled, fucking him hard and fast with no signs of stopping. "But I haven't gotten off yet, and I intend to take you with me when I come."

Levi's back arched with a throaty cry as his shaking hands gripped his own cock, stroking it just like she had, rubbing his hand over his flushed, sensitive cockhead, keening with every touch.

"Fuck, that's hot!" She gasped, feeling her orgasm draw nearer. She gripped Levi by his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, gasping against his lips, feeling her stomach begin to contract. "I love you." She murmured against his lips amidst the frenzy of wild fucking.

"I know." He gasped, letting go of his cock and carelessly threading his sticky hand into her messy brown hair, pulling back into the kiss.

Hange's whole body seized up, muscles contracting and a wave endorphins releasing into her body as she came with a loud moan into his mouth.

For the third time that night, he came undone, a second coating of release coating him flexing abdomen.

Her thrusts slowed down and she pulled out, shakily undoing the harness of the strap on and casting it aside, reaching over to the floor for the towel he cast aside earlier to clean them both up.

"…Well… the… sheets… are fucked…" he panted, catching his breath. "And so… am I… My ass… is gonna… hurt… for weeks…" he ran his hand through her hair, scrunching up his nose suddenly. "Gross… I got… shit in your hair."

"Well technically… it's not shit… it's-"

"I know… what it… is four-eyes…"

"Okay Captain Grumpy…" she sighed. "… I love you…" she mumbled, snuggling up to him in the bed.

"Me too…" he murmured, pulling the discarded sheet over them.

"Levi?"

"What."

"Can I borrow Eren for tomorrow?"

"Sure." He mumbled, still too dazed from the rough sex to think straight.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to save the world with all the tests I do!"

"Go the fuck to sleep four eyes."

When the morning came, Levi awoke stiff and aching, particularly in his ass.

He looked groggily around him. His room was the same as he remembered it. Neat and tidy, just as he liked it. But he was in his bed. He never sleeps in his bed unless… oh. That would explain the pain in his ass.

Dammit Hange, Levi groaned internally.

Levi looked at the clock on his wall. The time read ten thirty. SHIT. He was four hours late from combat training! Shitshitshitshit…

Levi hurriedly washed and combed his hair, pulling on some clothes and looking at the state of the sheets and deciding to deal with them later before running down the hall while belting up his manuever gear, down the stairs with tying on his cravat and into the courtyard while pulling on his jacket…

…Only to see Hange dragging a screaming Jaeger across the courtyard rambling about titans more than usual with a psychopathic glint in her hazel eyes.

"Hange." Levi said sternly, marching towards the scientist.

"Oh heyy Levi." She drawled, grinning at him while holding Jaeger by the strings of his shirt. "Finally awake I see."

"Yeah yeah. Jaeger's with me. He has combat training."

"Please tell me I'm not with her!" Jaeger pleaded.

"What's wrong with my company?!" She pouted at Jaeger before turning her attention to Levi. "Well firstly; that started four hours ago and you were in the peaceful land and slumber then. And secondly; you said I could have him for the day."

"When the fuck did I say that Shitty-Glasses?" Levi sneered, arching a brow.

Hange's eyes flashed evilly behind her goggles.

"Last night."

That damn fucking woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on chapter 13 of consequences of a one night stand and I am currently on summer break so I have more time to write so I expect the chapter in 1-2 weeks. It takes time to perfect these things.


End file.
